El Fin
by Claau d' Whitlock
Summary: Sam estaba decidido a acabar su relación con su novia Leah, pero ella tenia otros planes antes de dejarlo ir. One-Shot Inspirado en "Deja de llorar" de Leandro Martínez


El Fin

**Leah Pov**

Estaba en la playa junto a mi hermano Seth, disfrutando de uno de los pocos días soleados aquí en La Push, era un día perfecto, sólo desearía que Sam estuviera aquí conmigo, pero estaba en el pueblo de Forks, buscando unos repuestos para la chatarra que tiene por auto.

-Leah…- Y ahí estaba, el hombre más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, mi novio, Sam, sonriéndome de la forma más seductora posible, haciendo mis piernas de gelatina.

-¡Sam!- Me alcé para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero él se movió y terminé besando su mejilla.

Hacía días que él estaba extraño conmigo, frío y distante, asumí que era porque ahora pasaba más tiempo con mi prima Emily, pero él debería entender que a ella no la veo casi nunca, ya que vive muy lejos y quería aprovechar el máximo de tiempo para estar con ella.

-Necesitamos hablar, en privado, hay algo que necesito decirte- Me dijo muy serio y comencé a asustarme. Quizás el quería terminar conmigo, quizás él tenía a otra… no, no podía ser, el me ama y jamás me haría algo así.

-Claro, amor- Comenzamos a caminar por la playa hasta llegar a unas rocas en las que nos sentamos. Estaba muy emocionada, quizás el me pedirá matrimonio, de sólo pensarlo una sonrisa se cruzó por mi rostro.

_Estamos frente a frente, no decimos nada  
tú sabes lo que siento, agachas la mirada,  
el amor se terminó,  
y por eso digo adiós._

-Leah, debemos terminar… yo, yo ya no te quiero como antes, te tengo mucho cariño, pero no es suficiente para seguir con esta relación, entiende que esto es muy difícil para mi, pero es lo mejor- No, no puede ser, él no estaba diciendo la verdad, él no podía dejarme ¡No podía!. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, no pude contenerme…

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Sam!? Yo te amo, te necesito, eres todo para mi, por favor, no me dejes… ¿Dónde está el amor que me tenías? ¿Y nuestros planes juntos? ¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo siento por ti?!

_Tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara,  
ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma,  
me dices que no entiendes que paso conmigo,  
que donde está el amor que te había prometido,  
aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos,  
te juro amor que no las echaré al olvido._ -Perdóname, por favor, pero no podemos seguir con esto, no así. Prométeme que intentarás ser feliz con alguien más, alguien que te ame más que a su propia vida, alguien que de verdad te merezca…- No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, él quería que yo estuviera con alguien más, pero yo no podía hacer eso, jamás, jamás lo dejaré de amar. _El amor que esperas llegará,  
ese amor que no te puedo dar.  
y verás que cuando estés con él,  
será un recuerdo que vas a olvidar._ De pronto comencé a recordar todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, todas las cosas bellas, todo… -Hazme el amor, Sam- Él me miró perplejo, tardó unos segundo es recomponerse -No creo que sea lo correcto, tú nunca has estado con nadie y yo no merezco… yo no…- Comenzó a balbucear, pero yo ya estaba decidida. -Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, quiero ser tuya por completo, te juro que jamás me arrepentiré de esto, por favor Sam, es lo último que te pido, por favor- Él se acercó y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y borró todo rastro de lágrimas. -¿Estás segura de que en verdad lo quieres? ¿No quieres esperar por alguien más?- Podía ver la incredulidad en su rostro. -Estoy segura Sam, te amo más que a mi vida- Y era verdad, estoy segura que jamás volveré a amar a nadie más como a él. Fuimos hasta su casa y me guió hasta su cuarto, comenzó a besarme lentamente, podía ver la duda en sus ojos, pero yo estaba decidida, dolía, dolía mucho, sentía como si mi pecho se estuviera abriendo de par en par, desangrándose, pero ahora sólo quería disfrutar de este bello momento, dejaría el dolor para más tarde, cuando comprenda finalmente que esto es solo una burbuja en mi realidad, que mañana él ya no estará conmigo. Fue la experiencia más hermosa que haya tenido en mi vida, él había sido tan cuidadoso, tan amable, que sólo me hacía amarlo más. Estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir, quería disfrutar el poco tiempo que me quedaba a su lado, lamentablemente, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y recostada en su pecho, me dormí. _La noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos,  
hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar,  
siento tristeza en mi interior,  
por no ganarle al corazón._ _Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz,  
aún sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado,  
deja de decir que tú sin mi ya no puedes vivir,  
yo se bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado._ Los rayos de sol llegaban directo a mi rostro, abrí los ojos y reconocí el cuarto de Sam. Los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en mi mente, miré a mi lado y él ya no estaba, como era de suponerse, pero en su lugar solo había una pequeña nota, la desdoblé. _Te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo,  
te pido me perdones, te juro lo intente._ Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro nuevamente, no podía controlar los sollozos provenientes de mi garganta, me recosté y abracé su almohada, imaginando que lo abrazaba a él, pero eso ya no sucederá jamás, ya no… _Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz,  
aún sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado,  
deja de decir que tú sin mi ya no puedes vivir,  
yo se bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado..._


End file.
